


Say Goodbye

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the crew hadn't show up in time to save Ratchet and Drift form Overlord...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Done for gentlemech on Tumblr
> 
> she was sad cuz she had an exsam... and asked for this...

Overlord laughed darkly as he ripped Drift’s other leg from his hip… enjoying the smell of shorted fuses and spilt Energon, the sound of buckling metal and the smaller mechs throaty cry of excruciating pain. He threw it aside with the other one as he felt the tickling sting of rapid pistol shots to his back along with a savage yell.

He looked over his shoulder to see the old little medic, he lined face pulled in a snarl as he kept firing. His dented and battered body still allowing him to stand and put up a fight. Overlord smiled, mildly impressed by his resilients, they certainly don’t make mechs like they used to… this one had such a stubborn streak.

“PUT HIM DOWN!” Ratchet yelled.

“Ratch… GO! Get out of here!” Drift croaked. “Save yourself… Run! Please!”

“I said put him down!” the white mech snapped again, pistol held firm and steady. Overlord looked between the medic and the struggling sowrdsmech in his servos… a wicked grin pulling at his full lips.

“Tell me,” he asked quietly. “Dose that old mech mean something to you? Is he something special to you deadlock? He seems very keen to try and keep you safe… why would he risk his life for you? Is it because… your special to him too, I wonder?” The sudden, look at the medic and the flash of panic that crossed Drift’s face was all the answer the phase sixer needed.

“That’s what I though…” He purred, dropping the mech unceremoniously onto the floor and turned his attention on the medic.

“RATCHET! RUN!” Drift cried form the heap he’d been left in.

“You do and I will kill him.” Overlord said smoothly. He saw those blue optics flick to the partly dismembered mech before Ratchet stood his ground more firmly and fired again, the monstrous mech laughed… and hit him square in the chest.

The sudden sound of shattering glass and the crack of braking metal sounded almost beautiful to the Decepticons audios. The old mech gasped, the shock to his system and spark causing him to stall, everything fell silent… all he could hear was the laboured pulsing of his own spark… all he could see were a pair of glowing red optics and a hideous grin… the next hit made all the world come crashing back around him…

Overlord threw the medic around like a rag doll, delighting in the way his armour buckled and creaked… even more he enjoyed the panicked wails of his companion.

“Stop! STOP IT! He’s a medic! A healer!”

“So?” he said, smashing the red and white mech into the wall.

“PLEASE! STOP! I’LL DO ANYTHING! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Drift cried desperately. The massive mech stopped his pummelling and looked over to the fallen bot, his cracked blue optics pleading.

“Tell you what… give me a show… tell him how you feel… say goodbye… and perhaps… I may spare him… and just let him watch you die…” Overload said, throwing Ratchet down onto the deck. Drift dragged himself to Ratchets side, the old mechs intakes gurgled and spluttered as he looked up at him.

“kid…” came a voice just barely above a whisper.

“Ratchet… I-I’m sorry… I-Primus… I have so much I wanna say…” he

“Drift…” The medics voice crackled, his mangled servos coming up to touch the younger mechs face, smearing Energon form his broken fingers. “Drift…”

“Thank you… for being the first to see good in me… I never forgot you… in all those years with Decepticons… I just wish I just worked up the courage to tell you sooner…,” He let out a little macabre laugh as he rested their fore helms together ad finely said out loud. “I love you…”

Drift felt that Energon soaked hand rest against the back of his helm as they looked each other in the eye. Conveying so much in such short seconds…

“How sweet… you almost made me feel something there…” the phase sixer chuckled harshly before grabbing Ratchet by the ankle and pulling him out of Drifts grasp, hoisting him up.

“Wait! Stop! No! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

“I said nothing of the sort… I said I may spare him… decided not to…” the big mech smiled wrapping one large servo around the medics neck. “Say goodbye to your little sweetspark…” and begun to squeeze…

Drifts screamed at the other mech to stop, he swore, threatened, bargained, begged and pleaded, it all fell on def audios. Overlord revelled in dragging out his torment by slowly applying pressure around the doctors delicate neck cable.

Drift had to endure listening to Ratchet gurgled struggles… to cable snapping… to Energon lines popping…to metal being crushed and compacted… he watched as his face contorted in pain… his optics flickering before going out… and the bright glow of his spark form beneath cracked and broken chest plates… faded…

Drift screamed, his own spark breaking at the sight of Ratchets now, limp greying body in the monsters hands… once brilliant white and scarlet paint… now ash…

“Poor little Deadlock… couldn’t save his sweet doctor…” Overlord chuckled, throwing the empty shell at the samurai mech. Drifts optics flared with light as he stretched an arm out to the mech he’d loved… only to scream out in pain as he was stabbed through the back.

Drift reached out again… his servo just managing to slip to the dead medics own. he held it tight as Overlord repeatedly impaled him with his own sword, the sharp blade tearing through armour and internals. He felt it shred him inside and out… but it was a lesser pain then the one he held in his spark as he looked at the still form of the medic. 

“Your no fun anymore…” Overlord huffed and aimed directly for the glowing spark. The strike was harsh… Drift gasped, gripped Ratchets cold servo tighter as he felt his life ebb away… the last thing he saw was the medics handsome but battered face as his optics dimmed… his only though was now… at least… he could join the medic at the well… and perhaps… they could both find peace…


End file.
